Selvaria Bles
|-|Selvaria= |-|With Valkyria's power= Summary Selvaria Bles (セルベリア・ブレス Seruberia Buresu) is a twenty-two year old Brigadier General and a member of the Drei Stern under Maximilian's direct command. She is one of the leaders of the Empire's invasion of Gallia and one of the main antagonists in Valkyria Chronicles & Valkyria Chronicles 3. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-C, likely 9-B with her firearm | 8-B, higher with Self Detonation Name: Selvaria Bles Origin: Valkyria Chronicles Gender: Female Age: 22 Classification: Human, Valkyria Powers and Abilities: Superhuman speed, stamina and endurance, Expert swordsmanship and marksmanship, Regeneration (Low) | Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Expert lance and shield mastery, Can move fast enough to produce Afterimage, Regeneration (Mid-Low), Explosive Aura, Energy Manipulation Attack Potency: Street level (Killed several armed forces on war with low effort), likely Wall level with her firearm (Was stated in game that Ruhm have same power with heavy machine gun) | City Block level (Destroyed several tanks in one attack), higher with Valkyria's final flame (Her self detonation that create massive explosion for destroy everything around her) Speed: Superhuman (Outrun her empire's light tanks which can run 45km/h) with Supersonic+ reactions (Can effortlessly dodge bullets from military rifles and machine guns on war) | Likely Hypersonic '(Extreme faster than her base. Can cut a bullet in half with her saber, also easily deflect a tank shell with her lance) 'Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Class KJ | Class GJ Durability: Wall level (Required several shots from military rifles, machine guns and sniper guns to took her down) | City Block level (Took several attack from military weapons include tank shells and came out unscathed) Stamina: Very high (Fought on war for a long time) Range: Melee range with saber, several hundreds to thousands meters with firearm | Extended melee range with lance and spear, several hundreds to thousands meters with Gatling Beam and Beam Weapon, likely more than thousands meters for explosion radius with Valkyria's final flame Standard Equipment: Saber, military rifle named Ruhm, The Lance and Shield when using Valkyria's power Intelligence: Very high, as a general and leader of the central Gallian invasion, she manage to plan and send army to made a hard time for Gallian even without her Valkyria power. Weaknesses: She can take effect against Status Effect Inducement. It was showed on storyline that poison gas can effect on her body Feats: *Defected a tank shell from a tank named Edelweiss with her lance and also blocked another one with her shield. According to the VC Wiki, the Edelweiss is based off of several tanks. *Destroyed several Galian military tanks with one beam weapon. And Galian tanks are based off of these. *Valkyria final flame, her self detonation can make massive explosion like this. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Swordsmanship:' Selvaria is never seen in game when using sword. But he usually carry a saber. And it was showed on anime that she have some swordsmanship for make her can cut a bullet from firearm in half. *'Ruhm:' The name of Selvaria's only firearm. It marries the accuracy of a sniper rifle with the power of a machine gun. *'Valkyria's power:' When Selvaria unleashing power. Her body is covered by blue energy aura that look like blue flame. Allowed Selvaria to perform superhuman feats. Capable of extremely rapid healing and remarkable durability. She also control this energy for use on attack and defense. **'The Lance and Shield:' Selvaria's weapons when unleashing Valyria power. They was made for Valkyria like her to channel energy and release remarkable efficiency as weapons. **'Gatling Beam:' Selvaria charge her energy into the lance and release it in form of many beam slices before rapid fire them to energy. **'Beam Weapon:' Selvaria charge her energy into the lance and shoot it in shape like her lance. Piercing anything in front of her. **'Valkyria's final flame:' Selvaria strongest and suicide move. She unleash all Valkyria's power from her body. Create a massive explosion to blow up herself and anything around her. Key: Without Valkyria's power | With Valkyria's power Gallery File:VC_SelvariaStory2.png|Selvaria hold her firearm File:20161111202003_1.jpg|Detail for Selvaria's firearm, Ruhm File:VC_Selvaria_Valkyria.png|Selvaria's unleash Valkyria's power Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: ''' '''Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Valkyria Chronicles Category:Female Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Game Bosses Category:Anime Characters Category:Sega Category:Humans Category:Military Characters Category:Sword Users Category:Gun Users Category:Lance Users Category:Shield Users Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Energy Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8